Dispute Followed by Departure
by ryndc-chan
Summary: This is a quick one-shot of what was going on through Naruto and Sasuke's head at Valley of the End. It's a decent story with a crappy summary lol and it's short so just try it. no slash sry


Hi everyone...I finally wrote something after my big slump (OK basically I just got tired of writing after having to write 3 2000 + word papers, but aside from that. This is basically something I wrote in class today when I was thinking about Naruto and Sasuke. It originaly was just the italicized and bolded part, but I wanted to make it longer. So I attemoted to tie it with the fight at the valley of the end. I want to point out that it isnt the exact fight and I haven't seen that episode in like years, so please bear with me. You can review, flame, praise or whatever if you feel like you want to. I really hope that you enjoy this and that it is something that didnt waste you're time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Oh and the title really sucks so sorry about that I don't really use them that much anyway...lol

_

* * *

_

_Naruto_

_**Sasuke**_

General

**Dispute Followed by Farewell**

_Brother _

They both stood across from each other parallel from each other both waiting for the other to make the first move.

**My brother will die**

Naturally Sasuke was the first to move being straightforward and allowed his eyes to take on the Sharingan form.

_why must you do this?_

Fighting back Naruto was wishing that the rematch he had yearned for were on different circumstances.

**By my hand**

Another punch was thrown by Sasuke, which was barely dodged by Naruto, only to be followed by a completely new barrage.

_This is a mistake_

Brothers are not meant to fight like this, as Naruto attempted to get through to his friend, his teammate, Sasuke.

**I have to do this**

Fueled by his determination a suspicious aura that surrounded Sasuke started to swirl around the boy radiating power.

_no one says you have to _

Naruto seeing the new change began to lightly tap into the power of the Kyuubi and began to fight back.

**for my revenge**

Taking a new form, Sasuke began to sprout wings protruding from his back allowing him a entirely new skill of flight.

_Come back_

Knowing what he had to do, Naruto gave into the Kyuubi's craving and set in motion a new fight on different grounds.

**I must leave**

The Uchiha remained stubborn as his whole color changed to a gray with a mark upon his nose, demonstrating the new leap of power.

_stay with us_

Pushing back Naruto then started to release more power remembering the promise he would fulfill.

**bonds will be cut**

Taking joy of the thought Naruto was becoming weaker; the victory was becoming more visible.

_This is wrong_

Frustration and agitation was getting to the vessel as they seemed to come to a silent understanding.

**I will get revenge**

The last blow was about to be unleashed, and the skies seemed to show their sorrow as wind and rain pushed the two to their limits.

_listen to yourself_

Beginning the formation of his signature move, Naruto tried one last time to convince Sasuke to stay.

**my family**

Remembering the last year, Sasuke took in the memories and savored them as he prepared to let them go.

_you're not making any sense_

Wind begins to gather as Naruto stares down his first friend.

**will be avenged**

This is the beginning of what Sasuke has wanted since the massacre.

_Is it worth it?_

One simple question that remains unanswered is asked as the wind swirls in his hand hazardously.

**It is needed **

Sasuke has accepted the path he has chosen and finishes the required signs for the Chidori.

_Will you even be happy?_

The normally confident Naruto begins to hesitate then takes off as he begins to run toward his opponent.

**to be done**

Silently both seem to understand that only one can win, and both know their chances of survival is dismal.

_Brother_

Quickly flashes of their childhood and time together passes, as they look into their future.

**My brother will die**

Rasengan and Chidori stare into each other as they overtake the other and go into the opponent.

_please don't do this_

Both fell back as the attacks hit each of them head on and accepted their fate.

**Farewell**

Standing over Naruto's solemn form Sasuke untied his last tie to his friends. Then Sasuke let his headband fall onto the unconscious Naruto and walked away from the brother he wished he had; only to walk into a world of destruction never looking back.


End file.
